Final Fantasy VII - Un Deseo
by Inur
Summary: Siguiendo los acontecimientos de CRisis Core, Inur os trae la versión FINAL de esta extraña historia. Airun y Lahion sueñan con entrtar en SOLDADO, pero al hacerlo se desencadena una serie de acontecimientos que van a trastocar el universo de FFVII
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Hace mucho tiempo tuve publicada esta historia, pero la eliminé por razones personales, no me aclaraba conmigo misma y había muchas escenas que no me convencían, pero ya lo he solucionado y he decidido que ha llegado el momento de volver a publicarlo. Si alguien ya había oído hablar de esta historia, un antiguo lector, pido mis más sinceras disculpas por las molestias que haya podido causar. Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimers:** Ni Final Fantasy ni sus personajes, son de mi propiedad, pero Airun y Lahion son de mi invención.

Final Fantasy VII – Un Deseo

Inur

Capítulo I

SOLDIER

\- Bueno, ¿vas a decirme por qué quieres entrar en SOLDADO o no?- dijo una joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules, dejando una taza en la barra del bar, donde estaba sentada- porque si no... tendré que pensar que es por perderme de vista- rió la joven- aunque si es por eso, no te preocupes, que como yo "voy" a entrar en Soldado, pues nos veremos muy a menudo- concluyó, con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y tu qué? ¿Por qué quieres hacer algo tan peligroso? Date cuenta de que los SOLDADO, están siempre luchando contra monstruos en "peligrosas" misiones. No es muy recomendable hacerlo. A demás no creo ni que te dejen presentarte a la "prueba" para hacerte miembro de SOLDADO- dijo, esta vez un chico, un poco más joven de cabello castaño, un poco más oscuro y ojos oscuros, con la vaga esperanza de disuadir a su amiga para que abandonara su idea de entrar en SOLDADO.

\- Porque me apetece- respondió ella- Quiero hacer, ya que hemos venido aquí, algo importante, quiero ser parte de la historia, Yo, Airun, la Primera Mujer SOLDADO, será genial ¿no crees? Ja, ja, ja...

\- Ya, ya- intervino el joven, viendo que el discurso de su amiga podía durar horas- Bueno si significa tanto para ti, te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Creo que lo que pasó en aquel accidente, todavía te afecta, si no, no dirías cosas así, pero bueno- suspiró el joven- ¿y cuando tienes pensado ejecutar tu plan?- preguntó.

\- En un par de semanas- dijo la chica- y yo me encuentro bien, mejor que antes incluso- sonrió, recordando lo sucedido aquel día.

El incidente al que el chico había hecho alusión, había sucedido tres meses atrás, poco después de su llegada a Midgar. Daba la casualidad de que durante uno de sus paseos repartiendo panfletos, un empleado de Shinra les había visto y les había preguntado que si les interesaba trabajar en un Reactor Mako limpiando el lugar. Ellos, felices de haber encontrado por fin un trabajo decente, habían aceptado.

Un día, durante una de esas limpiezas, un tanque de Mako se rompió intoxicando a la chica, quien cayó inconsciente al suelo. Lahion, alarmado pidió ayuda y con la excusa de llevarla a un médico, terminó en el laboratorio de Hojo, quien le dijo que podía formar parte de SOLDADO, puesto que gracias a esa exposición de Mako había obtenido algunas habilidades especiales propias de SOLDADO y que él podía aumentarla si se dejaba hacer una serie de experimentos.

Airun había aceptado, pese a haber oído ciertos rumores a cerca de los experimentos de dicho científico. Tras eso regresó a casa con su amigo y pese a las preguntas de este, no le había contado nada del experimento de Hojo y había continuado su vida normal hasta ese día.

– Mmm, la exposición a esa cosa, te ha vuelto loca- aseguuró el chico.

\- Que tú también estabas allí- señaló la chica riendo. .

\- Ya, pero yo no estuve expuesto a esa cosa- respondió él y su amiga rió de nuevo, con los recuerdos aún en la cabeza.

Y allí permanecieron un rato más, hablando de cosas sin importancia.

* * *

El hombre caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos del Edificio Shinra, sumido en sus pensamientos cuando, su móvil empezó a sonar, sobresaltándolo y, con una maldición por lo bajo, lo cogió y miró el número, decidiendo si contestar o no; al final activó el contestador y continuó su camino, con cara de cabreo.

Tras doblar una esquina, se topó de bruces con un hombre de su misma edad aproximadamente de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, que portaba un libro en las manos; al verlo, dejó de leer y exclamó.

\- ¡¿QUIÉN HA MUERTO?! ...

Pero el hombre pasó de largo sin una palabra. Continuó caminando, apartando de un empujón a un pobre soldadito, que casualmente estaba paseando por ahí, buscando un cuarto de baño. Aprovechó que alguien salía del ascensor para entrar y cerrar la puerta del mismo, dejando fuera a su compañero pelirrojo, quien lo había seguido, inquieto por el anormal comportamiento de su general.

\- Bajando- anunció una voz de mujer.

El hombre suspiró algo molesto por alguna razón desconocida. Se giró hacia un espejo situado al otro lado del ascensor. Miró su reflejo con poco interés; se apartó un mechón plateado de la cara, dejando al descubierto sus ojos color esmeralda. La voz anunció la planta baja y salió del ascensor, con cara de pocos amigos, atropellando a tres o cuatro personas y salió a la calle de la ciudad.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo durante un rato y terminó por sentarse en la primera terraza que encontró y pidió lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- Su bebida- anunció la camarera, dejando un baso de un extraño color azulado frente al hombre, quien asintió y pagó su bebida sin rechistar.

\- ¡Sephi! ¡Sephi! ¡Sephi!- llamó una voz muy cerca de él. Se volvió para mirar en la dirección de la voz, pero no vio a nadie, así que volvió a centrar su atención en la bebida azulada que tenía delante.

\- «Cada vez inventan cosas más raras»- se dijo, mirando el vaso más de cerca, con curiosidad- me pregunto de que estará hecho esto- estaba el hombre intentando descifrar que extraño fenómeno natural podía hacer que una bebida fuera azul y no tóxica para la salud de una persona normal y como podían vender eso y dormir por las noches, cuando, de improviso, su móvil empezó a sonar, haciendo que una maldición escapara de sus labios.

\- Sephi- llamó una voz que el identificó como la de Génesis- anda, hazme caso por favor. Estoy justo detrás de ti- indicó cortando la comunicación- Hola saludó el susodicho, sentándose frente a su acompañante- hoy es un día histórico, ven rápido- dijo levantándose y echando a correr.

\- ¿Y para qué se sienta, para volverse a levantar?- se preguntó el hombre, alcanzando a su compañero a la carrera.

Tras unos minutos se encontraban los dos, en el Edificio Shinra, en una especie de sala de actos; al entrar vieron a una muchacha de unos 19 años o así, de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules; rodeada de gente, que hablaba animadamente, mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro. La muchacha vestía de negro, con una sudadera azul oscuro; se parecí al uniforme de SOLDADO, pero no llegaba a serlo.

Se acercaron a ella, esquivando a unos SOLDADOS de Segunda Clase, que estaban por allí, a un par de Turk y a algunos más.

\- Hola- saludaron los recién llegados el primero muy emocionado y el segundo con cara de "no me apetece estar aquí".

La joven se volvió a mirar a los dos que acababan de entrar con poco interés. No obstante al ver quienes eran, su expresión de aburrimiento pasó a uno de incredulidad, pero aún así, no se movió de donde estaba y esperó a que fueran ellos los que se acercaran.

\- Mira, Sephi- comenzó Génesis- esa es...- dudó un momento y concluyó- es una chica que...

\- Sí, eso ya lo veo yo- respondió el otro- um... ¿eso era todo? Porque yo...

\- No- se apresuró a responder el chico de cabello rojizo, arrastrando a su compañero del brazo hasta situarse junto a la chica.

Ella, al darse cuenta de su presencia los miró con curiosidad, primero a uno, luego al otro, hasta detenerse en el hombre de cabello plateado.

\- Hola- dijo cortésmente- me llamo Airun y... mucho gusto- concluyó al no saber como presentarse. Bajó la cabeza, un poco avergonzada, pero el hombre de ojos verdes, le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo con tono amable, o eso pretendía él:

\- Yo soy Sephiroth- se presentó el hombre, haciendo caso omiso a las observaciones de su compañero.

\- Soy nueva, pero le diré., que voy a esforzarme mucho y que no tendrá ninguna queja de mí- dijo la chica, adoptando pose militar, le prometo que cumpliré todas sus órdenes eficientemente, señor- concluyó su discurso, sin pestañear y mirando a Sephiroth a los ojos, contenta de haber podido decir todo eso del tirón, sin sufrir la... el ataque de timidez que había sufrido al principio por la presencia de aquellos dos hombres.

\- Me gusta tu espíritu- saltó este de pronto, sobresaltando a Genesis y a Airun-en cualquier caso, bienvenida a SOLDADO- Sephiroth se dio la vuelta y se alejó a grandes zancadas.

\- «Que raro es»- pensó Genesis.

\- «Me cae bien»- pensó Airun.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera moverse, un ejército de treinta chicas y chicos se les echaron encima, con folios y plumas, gritando todos a la vez:

\- ¡AUTÓGRAFOS! ¡Autógrafos! ¡POR FAVOR! ...

Tras diez minutos firmando y con las manos rojas e hinchadas, los dos personajes consiguieron salir de la sala, y refugiarse en una sala contigua.

\- ¿Es siempre así?- preguntó Airun, recibiendo como respuesta, un movimiento de cabeza por parte de Génesis- ¡Vaya!

\- Por cierto, me llamo Génesis- se presentó el chico de cabello rojizo; tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos, que fascinaron a la muchacha.

\- Mucho gusto- le intentó estrechar la mano, pero nada más rozarle, tubo que darse la vuelta, para que él no notase que se había puesto roja, como la chaqueta roja que llevaba él sobre su uniforme de Primera Clase.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico acercándose a ella un poco, pero no pudo verle la cara ya que ella estaba de espaldas.

\- Sí- dijo ella girándose hacia él, aún un poco roja- es que... em... se me metió algo en el ojo- improvisó

\- ¡Estás un poco roja!- se percató el chico, sin darse cuenta de lo que de verdad pasaba allí.

\- Sí- respondió Airun- es por... el calor, hace mucho calor aquí- y sin esperar respuesta, abandonó la habitación, dejando a un aturdido y confuso Génesis.

\- «¿Lo ves?»- pensó la chica, dejándose caer en una cama- «al final si que he podido entrar en SOLDADO. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para decírtelo en persona, pero ¿dónde te has metido? Mira que desaparecer justo el día de la prueba... bueno, ya vendrás, espero...».

Ella y su amigo hacía casi un año que habían llegado, de forma misteriosa a Midgar, con la ilusión de vivir aventuras etc; tras eso, habían sufrido un pequeño accidente en uno de los Reactores Mako de la ciudad y tras eso, Airun había expresado su deseo de entrar en SOLDADO, que él había compartido y, ambos, habían decidido intentar entrar en el ejército.

Airun estaba segura de que su amigo no tendría ningún problema para entrar en SOLDADO, una vez apareciese.

Con esos pensamientos, se quedó dormida. Ese día, había sido muy largo para ella: los fans, conocer a su héroe Sephiroth... y a aquel joven que le había causado aquella reacción.

* * *

Justo la noche antes de entrar en SOLDADO, un asunto había captado la atención del muchacho, casi contra su voluntad, se había visto obligado a marcharse de la choza, medio destruida que usaban como casa, cuando esta se había venido abajo, con él dentro; pero afortunadamente había podido escapar a tiempo, pero desafortunadamente en esos momentos se encontraba indispuesto para seguir a su amiga a SOLDADO.

Se encontraba en casa de una amable muchacha que, muy amablemente lo había ayudado y lo había llevado a su casa hasta que se recuperase del todo.

No obstante tras su recuperación, le fue imposible encontrar a su amiga y se había dedicado a trabajar para reunir dinero, pero con la idea de, en un futuro seguir a su amiga al ejército de Shinra.

* * *

Volvió a enfundar su espada tras abatir a su vigésimo cuarto enemigo. Se secó el sudor de la frente y se dio la vuelta, en dirección a sus compañeros, que la esperaban un poco más atrás, cerca de unas rocas. Se acercó a ellos y con expresión neutral dijo;

\- Ya está, no queda ninguno en pié- dijo, recordando como había tenido que perseguir a unos monstruos durante tres kilómetros y encima, tras ensartar a uno de ellos por error, había tenido que sacar su arma de entre un asqueroso vicho carbonizado, cosa que casi le hace vomitar.

\- Perfecto- dijo otro de los soldados del grupo- ahora seguiremos nuestro camino- sonrió a Airun- a demás, si pasa algo, Airun nos defenderá ¿verdad? Bueno, ¡pues que aparezcan todos los bichos que quieran! Nos los cargaremos a todos. Jajaja... ¡somos los mejores!- a este grito se sumaron los otros tres del grupo.

\- Sí, claro. Si la única que pelea soy yo. Ya podríais mover un poco el culo y ayudarme- dijo la chica por lo bajo.

\- ¿Has dicho algo Airun?- preguntó otro de los soldaditos.

\- Que sí, que sois un crack- mintió- a lo que su compañero asintió, demostrando una vez más la teoría de la muchacha, de que siempre le asignaban a los grupos compuestos por los subnormales, vagos, cabezas de chorlito etc, ya que la única que trabajaba allí era ella porque los otros huían al ver una mosca cerca de ellos como unos niños asustados, ¡y luego tenían la cara de decirle a todo ser vivo que sin ellos las misiones no podrían llevarse a cabo! Más bien al contrario, eran una carga para ella más que otra cosa.

En una ocasión, tres días antes, los había dejado abandonados en un camino recto, a tres metros de la capital, pero como tras tres horas no volvían, había tenido que ir a buscarles, a su pesar, supuestamente, atacados por una especie de mariquita gigante, que no llegaba ni a los treinta centímetros, que ahora Airun tenía como mascota y llamaba Juaja, en honor a las carcajadas del resto de SOLDADOS al regreso del grupo.

Una vez entraron en la ciudad, Airun se escabulló entre la multitud y se dirigió al Edificio Shinra; entró y, sin decir ni una palabra se encaminó a buscar a su superior, dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta para que la cambiaran de grupo o, por lo menos de misiones, que ya estaba harta de hacer de mensajera de Shinra y de cargar con los inútiles de sus compañeros. Pero lo primero, era lo primero, debía dar de comer a Juaja.

Entró en una de las salas de estar de las Dependencias de SOLDADO, la única sala de estar del lugar, ya que la otra se usaba como trastero. Allí le esperaba una gran sorpresa; nada más entrar, fue asaltada por un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, con el mismo brillo que Genesis, que saltó sobre ella, espada en mano. Vestía el uniforme de Segunda Clase, como Airun.

\- ¡Zack!- gritó ella- ¿eres tonto o qué? ¿A quien te crees que apuntas con eso?- la joven esquivó el golpe y propinó a su atacante una patada en el estómago.

\- ¡Vova, eso duele!- exclamó el chico llevándose una mano a la zona dolorida y cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

\- Es tu culpa- dijo Airun con una sonrisa- eso te pasa por saltarme de ese modo- se excusó.

\- Me asustaste- respondió Zack- pues tú no entres así.

\- Perdona por caminar como un caracol- rió ella- ¿te ha dado tiempo a sacar tu arma y no a ver quien era? ¡Pedazo de subnormal!- le ayudó a ponerse en pie- Bueno ¿vamos a la Sala esa a charlar con la gente? Quizás esté Angeal.

\- Y tu querido Génesis...- se burló Zack, había visto alguna vez como la chica enrojecía cuando este se le acercaba y... la gente solía bromear diciendo que a Airun le gustaba el pelirrojo, pero Zack nunca lo decía a mala idea.

Pero antes debían dar de comer a Juaja. Se acercaron a un armario y sacaron algo para la mascota y bajaron a la entrada; pero antes de entrar en la sala de Descanso, vieron sentado en una silla, al viejo amigo de la chica; se trataba de un chico, unos años menor que Airun, de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, estaba allí, sentado, observándoles, muy serio. Al reconocer a su amigo, ella se adelantó un paso, pero algo le dijo que se mantuviera alerta.

El chico los miró, perplejo, como si no entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo allí. Miró a Zack con curiosidad y, luego a la chica, muy confuso, sin dar crédito a lo que veía ¡esa era Airun! ¿De verdad? estaba muy distinta; su cabello castaño algo más corto y peinado como Génesis; vestida de SOLDADO de Segunda Clase y con ese extraño brillo en los ojos. Llevaba su sudadera azul sobre su uniforme, quizás intentando imitar a su amigo Génesis.

\- ¿Ai-run?- preguntó, un poco intimidado por aquellos dos. Ella asintió con la cabeza y sonrió; decididamente no era la misma persona de antes, aunque lo fuera.

\- Este es Lahion, quiere ser un SOLDADO como nosotros- explicó la chica.

\- Mucho gusto- dijo el chico sonriendo- me llamo Zack. ¿A sí que quieres seguir a tu amiga a nuestra familia? Pues, tienes mi apoyo, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, dímelo.

El chico no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió, sólo los miró con cara de confusión. ¡Esa Airun! Sólo habían pasado unos meses ¿cómo podía cambiar tanto una persona en tan poco tiempo? o, por lo menos a él le parecía poco tiempo y ¿cómo era que su amiga estaba en Segunda Clase? Eso si que era mucho.

\- Primero tendrás que hablar con los jefes- explicó la chica- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? De verdad no nos cuesta nada- Zack asintió- ven- le agarró por el brazo y lo llevó hasta el Despacho del Director de SOLDADO- Habla con él te explicará lo que tienes que hacer. Y ahora Zack, le voy a contar a este mi vida y,... ¡se va a enterar!- la chica caminó, muy decidida hacia el hombre; los otros dos la siguieron.

* * *

\- Estas cosas llevan su tiempo- dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto- tal vez si dejaras de moverte, pues puede que tardara menos- concluyó. Se escucharon varios golpes dentro y, de pronto, la puerta se abrió y dos personas salieron disparadas de su interior, contra la pared.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Estaba intentando arreglarle un poco el pelo a Zack, pero es imposible- respondió Airun, mirando al aludido muy seria.

El joven llevaba la mitad derecha de la cabeza bastante decente, pero la otra, parecía, como hecha por una podadora averiada.

\- Te dije que te estuvieras quieto- continuó la chica- pero tu... no, eres mi peor cliente y... mi peor obra.

\- ¿Podrás arreglarlo verdad?- dijo el chico, con una mueca extraña.

* * *

Había pasado casi un año desde la llegada de Airun, y medio desde la de su amigo. Sin embargo, el ochenta porciento del tiempo, la joven estaba atareada con sus misiones y casi no veía a sus compañeros; por fin, los mandamases se habían dado cuenta de su talento y cada vez la asignaban misiones más complicadas, siempre o, casi, con Sephiroth, lo cual daba envidia a más de uno.

El general de SOLDADO, solía llevarse a la joven con él, así que, el poco tiempo que estaba con el resto, se lo pasaba descansando, o junto a Zack y su amigo gastaban bromas a los pringaos o, de vez en cuando a Genesis.

Esta era una de las cortas paradas en su viaje.

Zack le había pedido a Airun que lo ayudase con su peinado, y ella, armada de sedante, tijeras y, sobre todo mucha paciencia, se había puesto manos a la obra; no obstante, no había resultado tarea fácil, ni siquiera para un aguerrido SOLDADO acostumbrado a acompañar a Sephiroth a misiones imposibles.

Ni el propio Sephiroth habría podido realizar esa tarea sin acabar magullado.

\- Depende- respondió Airun- traedme algo más fuerte, y Zack, me debes el dinero de la tintorería.

Ya sobrevolaban el Cráter del Norte.

\- Ya llegamos- dijo el piloto, un joven pelirrojo de ojos color esmeralda, ataviado con el traje de los Rurcos, llamado Reno.

En una ocasión, Airun había coincidido con él durante una misión, en la que, aunque parezca mentira, la había salvado la vida, en una explosión, cerca de Cañón Cosmo, robando una especie de cosa que volaba, en la que ambos habían huido, y gracias al cual habían podido usar el "elemento sorpresa", pero, que desgraciadamente ahora yacía en alguna parte, incendiado hasta los cimientos.

Por eso Airun tenía un cariño especial a ese joven y, había solicitado que él fuera su piloto en aquella misión.

\- ¿No me digas?- dijo ella, con tono irónico, como si no fuera evidente.

\- Uf, mujer... no te pongas así, ya sé que no te apetece bajarte, porque no puedes vivir sin mí, pero, no podemos hacer nada- dijo Reno, divertido.

\- Pilota y calla- ordenó ella- que calladito estás más guapo..

\- Sí, sin problemas- dijo el piloto- ¡Vaya genio!- concluyó por lo bajo.

\- A ver- explicó la chica a los presentes, Reno y su amigo- me han puesto a mí al mando de esta misión, así que- miró a Reno- ... nada de discutir y a trabajar- concluyó. Era la primera vez que le tocaba estar al mando y no quería fallar.

\- Airun, nadie te a discutido nada- intentó calmar el joven los ánimos- Reno no a dicho nada...

Airun hizo caso omiso a la aclaración de su compañero y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Ya descendían lentamente, dispuestos a tocar tierra.

Nadie dijo nada mientras el piloto hacía las maniobras pertinentes para que el helicóptero tocara tierra sin estrellarse. Tras eso, los tres descendieron. El suelo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de hielo, que dificultaba el paso.

\- Reno, vigila la nave- ordenó, y sin esperar respuesta alguna, se encaminó por la nieve a su destino, un poco más allá.

Los dos amigos caminaron un rato, en silencio, hasta que ella se detuvo. Y miró la nieve con curiosidad. Cogió un puñado y luego lo lanzó, al vacío en forma de bola de nieve.

\- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Lahion con curiosidad.

\- Hojo quiere una muestra de nieve de aquí- informó la muchacha.

\- Para qué?- siguió preguntando el chico.

\- No lo sé.

\- Y ¿como quiere que no se descongele?

\- Quiere el agua de la nieve- aclaró Airun- Vamos, hay que recoger muchas muestras- se alejó, dejando a su compañero muy confuso.

El viento soplaba con mucha fuerza al otro lado de la ventana del helicóptero. Esa ventisca era la peor tormenta de nieve que Reno había visto nunca; hasta el motor había dejado de funcionar, pese a los intentos de su piloto por impedirlo. ¡Ni la calefacción funcionaba ya!

En ese momento, Reno se alegró de haber hecho caso a Cisnei y haberse traído guantes de lana y, ese abrigo, que Rude le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Se ajustó el gorro de lana y comprobó que la comunicación funcionaba bien y se puso a mirar por la ventana helada, preguntándose si sus compañeros estarían bien.

\- «Seguramente»- se dijo- «Airun sabe cuidarse sola y... sé que los dos estarán bien«- sonrió y siguió mirando por la ventana.

Reno estaba, casi en lo cierto.

Los dos amigos se encontraban refugiados en una cueva, no muy lejos de allí. Estaban sentados frente a una pequeña hoguera, intentando mantener el calor.

\- Ai ¿qué haces?- la muchacha llevaba un rato rebuscando en su mochila; tras un rato, sacó una pequeña esfera de color rojo, se la mostró.

\- Es una Materia de fuego- explicó la chica- la usaremos para salir de aquí y terminar nuestra tarea- concluyó.

\- ¿Y por qué no para salir de esta roca con el helicóptero- expuso el chico.

\- Porque mando yo- explicó la chica, acostumbrada a acompañar a Sephiroth a sus misiones y a tener que seguir sus órdenes sin rechistar.

\- Vale.

Hicieron un agujero y, usando la materia, caminaron por la nieve, un lago helado y de más cosas preocupantes y peligrosas.

Tras un rato, regresaron al helicóptero. Descongelaron la puerta y entraron. Reno estaba acurrucado en una esquina, temblando; la chica se acercó y le puso la esfera junto a el; segundos después, el chico ya tenía mejor cara.

\- No podemos despegar- dijo el chico, en cuanto pudo hablar- está helado.

\- Pues lo descongelamos- propuso la chica, como si fuera algo normal, lo de ir por ahí descongelando helicópteros. Les mostró la materia- Iré yo- dijo viendo que ninguno de sus compañeros sabía usar una de esas.

Salió fuera y se colocó, de pié sobre el aparato y, con un grito exclamó.

\- ¡FUEGO!

Al instante, una llamarada cortó la tormenta y calló de pleno sobre el aparato volador, deshaciendo el hielo de golpe, liberándolo, momento que Reno aprovechó para encender el motor y salir zumbando de allí. Airun mantenía la llama encendida para evitar que el motor se detuviese.

De esta forma, consiguieron salir de la tormenta. Airun dejó de soplar fuego y se metió dentro del aparato.

\- No se ha roto nada- suspiró la joven, guardando las muestras que habían recogido.

\- ¡SÓLO TE IMPORTA ESO!- gritó el más joven de los tres.

\- ...

* * *

\- ¡¿Pero tu de

que vas?!- exclamó la joven, intentando escapar del área de acción de la espada de su enemigo- ¡¿pero quién te has creído que eres?!- chilló, esquivando por milímetros el filo del arma.

\- ¿No eras tu la que quería luchar conmigo? pues venga- Zack y Airun, se encontraban sobre un edificio de la parte derruida de Midgar, sumidos en una batalla sin igual.

\- No, Zack, dije que quizás estaría bien que luchásemos, que me parecía que eras un buen rival, no que quería pelear contigo- aclaró Airun, interponiendo su espada entre su cuerpo y la de su enemigo.

\- Ahhhh.

 _Crash_. Las armas chocaron una vez más. Airun usó la fuerza del golpe de Zack, para impulsarse y saltar por encima de su enemigo, tal y como Genesis le había enseñado; la chica se colocó justo detrás del muchacho, quien tuvo reflejos suficientes para esquivar el golpe, dando, él también un salto, con voltereta, en el Aire, aterrizando frente a ella, espada en mano.

\- Aunque creo que sí lucharé contigo después de todo- los dos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, haciendo saltar chispas con sus armas; saltaban de un lugar a otro, haciendo piruetas imposibles y descargando mandobles a diestro y siniestro.

\- Cortesía de la casa- exclamó Zack, con un doble salto mortal, descargando toda su fuerza contra no se sabe qué, ya que la chica estaba un metro más lejos, secándose el sudor de la frente.

El golpe fue brutal. Zack salió disparado, perdiendo su arma en el trayecto. Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, un hilo de sangre le caía por la cara. Permaneció tumbado en el suelo, boca arriba, sin moverse, hasta que Airun se acercó a él.

\- Has luchado bien- le dijo, sentándose a su lado- un fallo técnico, nadie lo ha visto, no te preocupes, le puede pasar a cualquiera. Sonrió con malicia. Pero lo gracioso es que te haya pasado a ti, jajaja.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Zack se incorporó un poco- ¿de que hablas?

\- Tranqui, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, no le diré a nadie lo de tu torpe derrota, o...

\- ¿Qué quieres?- suspiró el chico.

\- ¿Cómo que qué quiero?- Airun se hizo la tonta.

\- Vale...

Esperaron a que Zack descansase un poco y los dos se fueron a buscar la espada del chico, tras eso, regresaron al cuartel. Zack se fue a buscar un médico, mientras Airun se dedicaba a pasear por los pasillos.

\- ¿Una dura batalla?- preguntó una voz a su espalda.

\- No- mintió Airun, la batalla con Zack le había pasado factura, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se supiera- un calentamiento jajaja.

\- Vale. ¿Sabes quien soy?

\- No-reconoció la chica, dándose cuenta de pronto de que no sabía con quien estaba hablando. Se giró lentamente para encontrarse con el mismísimo Sephiroth, que la miraba con una sonrisa, que a cualquiera le habría helado la sangre, pero que la muchacha ya estaba acostumbrada a ver, puesto que se pasaba media vida cerca del general de SOLDADO.

\- Sephi- dijo ella con desgana.

\- Mujer, cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme- dijo con tono irónico.

\- No, no es eso- respondió ella- es que... tengo hambre.. Y cuando tengo hambre.. No puedo pensar- mintió.

\- Pues te invito a comer- dijo el hombre, tomándola por el brazo- así podrás pensar con claridad- rió. Se encaminaron a la cafetería para comer algo.

\- «Que remedio»- pensó la joven, mientras era arrastrada del brazo.

Ya se había resignado a comer con Sephiroth, cuando alguien se colocó en medio del paso, tapando el camino.

\- ¡NOOOOO!- gritó esa persona, interceptando a la pareja a la carrera. Se trataba de un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, con ese brillo que a Airun le gustaba tanto; vestía el uniforme de Primera clase.

En esto que atravesaba corriendo el tramo que los separaba, que resbaló, no sé como, y quedó espatarrado en el suelo a los pies de la pareja-

\- ¿Angeal? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces ahí tirado?- preguntó Sephiroth.

\- Me he caído- respondió este- Es urgente- se levantó y sacó un papel muy arrugado, lo alisó un poco y se lo mostró a Sephiroth- Es una misión importante- anunció.

El general lo cogió y ojeó sin mucho interés.

\- Vale- se volvió hacia Airun y dijo con una sonrisa perversa- ya comeremos otro día, ahora nos vamos- puso mucho énfasis en la última parte, como dando a entender "te vienes quieras o no". La chica suspiró y siguió a sus compañeros hasta la zona de despegues.

\- Espero que no te moleste que esta vez no venga tu amigo pelirrojo- ironizó Sephiroth, ya que si era posible ella prefería que quien les llevara fuera Reno. La cosa es que esto había llegado a oídos de este y de sus compañeros los cuales se pasaban media vida haciendo bromitas al respecto, e ahí otra razón por la que siempre estaba fuera, con Sephiroth; pero lo peor era que Reno se tomaba enserio estas bromas y se pasaba las misiones pidiéndole citas a la chica.

 _\- No creo que funcionara- dijo ella- dicen que las relaciones entre compañeros de trabajo no salen bien, seguro que hay otra. Quizá de tu Departamento si eso, ¡pero con un SOLDADO..!_

\- ¿Qué le has hecho a Zack?- preguntó Angeal- nunca dice que...

\- No, nada- cortó ella poniendo cara de circunstancia.

\- Vale- sentenció Sephiroth- iremos los tres- empujó a sus compañeros al interior del vehículo y cerró la puerta tras de si.

* * *

 _Tash, tash, tash_.Una y otra vez. el camioncito saltaba cada vez que había un bache. _Tash, tash, tash_. los tres compañeros ya estaban cansados de golpearse una y otra vez contra las cajas de madera del interior del vehículo.

Hacía ya rato que Angeal se había desmayado por un golpe en la cabeza con una de esas cajas y, ahora estaba tirado en el suelo, con un gran chichón. Airun, por su lado, se había refugiado en un rincón, agarrada a la espalda de Sephiroth con ambos brazos y apoyaba la cabeza en su espalda. El hombre esperaba pacientemente sentado sobre una de esas cajas con su compañero a los pies y la joven agarrada a él como una lapa.

Tras tres horas que a Sephiroth se le hicieron eternas, llegaron a un pueblo alejado de la mano de dios, que ni siquiera salía en los mapas y, allí se bajaron. Dieron gracias al conductor por llevarles y se dirigieron a la posada, arrastrando por los brazos a su aturdido compañero.

\- ¿Pue-do-do ayuda-darles¿- preguntó un ancianito cuando ellos entraron en un, destartalado y fantasmagórico edificio que decía ser la posada.

\- Oye Sephi ¿es necesario quedarse aquí?- volvió a agarrarse al brazo libre de Sephiroth, ya que el otro lo empleaba para arrastrar a Angeal por el suelo.

\- Queremos una habi-ta-ción...-, respondió el general con lágrimas en los ojos debido a la espesa capa de polvo y tapándose la boca para poder respirar sin ahogarse.

\- Cla-cla-claro- respondió el ancianito, comenzando a subir una escalera, medio roída, y atravesando un pasillo, casi sin iluminar. Se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera negra y le entregó las llaves a Sephiroth, quien casi vomita al tocarlas.

\- Gracias- entraron a la sala y, un olor muy desagradable les inundó los pulmones, mareándolos aún más- Comparado con esto,... hasta Hojo era más... limpio- intentó exponer Sephiroth.

\- Dejaron a su compañero sobre una cama y se dispusieron a hacer el lugar un poco más habitable. Abrieron la ventana de par en par, dejando entrar el aire de fuera, aunque para ello rompieron el cristal y arrancaron el marco de la ventana, ya que era imposible abrirla sin hacerlo; sacudieron las mantas, haciendo salir un polvo que los hizo retroceder y replantearse aquello...

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- un rato después Angeal se unió a ellos en su lucha contra la mugre de veinte años aproximadamente, de la habitación.

\- No miréis debajo de las camas- dijo Airun, sacando la cabeza de debajo de una de ellas.

\- Tarde- Sephiroth estaba apoyado en una de las camas, con expresión aburrida.

\- ¡Es que es...!

\- ¡DEVOLVEDME MI ESPADA!- gritaba Angeal, luchando contra algo debajo de otra de las camas. Sus compañeros observaban esta escena desde una distancia prudente- AAAYYUUDAAAADDDDMEEEEE.

Los otros dos le agarraron por los pies, ya que era lo único que sobresalía de él y empezaron a estirar del Soldado hasta que sacaron medio cuerpo fuera.

\- No hay forma- dijo Sephiroth, recibiendo una patada en la cara..

\- Pero hombre, suéltala, luego la recuperaremos, y deja de dar patadas de una vez- exclamó la mujer, soltando la pierna de su compañero.

\- Pero...

\- ¿Quieres salir o no?- inquirió Sephiroth.

\- Vale- los soldados volvieron a garrar a Angeal por las piernas y estiraron de él hasta que sólo quedó dentro la cabeza y un brazo, posiblemente con la baga esperanza de arrebatar su espada de esas cosas.

Se oyeron gritos, golpes y barias explosiones procedentes de aquella habitación. Al final terminaron Airun y Sephiroth, no se sabe como al otro lado de la calle, en el suelo y Angeal en el cuarto, sin soltar su espada, rodeado de bolas negras deformes que seguían tirando del arma.

\- Creo que...

\- Pues sí...

Ambos corrieron hasta el cuarto, intentando esconder sus efectos personales. Cuando llegaron, el SOLDADO ya había arrancado su arma de las garritas de aquellos seres y daba mandobles al aire..

\- Aparta- dijo Airun a los dos hombres, quienes saltaron o se apartaron del radio de acción de la Materia Fuego de Airun. Segundos después, todo el cuarto olía a pelusa gigante y deforme carbonizada.

\- ¡Qué asco!- exclamó Angeal, con una mueca- entonces ¿nos vamos?- preguntó esperanzado. Los dos compañeros miraron a su superior, suplicantes.

Los tres dormían, todo lo bien que podían en ese cuarto; Sephiroth y Airun en las camas y, Angeal en el suelo, ya que la tercera cama había salido volando en la explosión y cuando lo echaron a suertes le había tocado a él, porque había sido culpa suya, como había señalado la muchacha- total, que ahí estaban, ya que entre eso y la calle, habían escogido el hotel viejo y destartalado.

Nada más salir el sol, los tres compañeros se marcharon del hotel. Nadie les pidió el dinero de la noche, así que salieron por piernas del pueblo. No obstante, dejaron unos pocos giles por si las moscas.

\- ¡Ese pueblo era una ruina!- exclamó Airun, una vez hubieron visto que no había ni una tienda de comestibles- hasta el vejete ese había desaparecido.

\- Y si... mientras dormíamos nos han trasportado a otro planeta o... en el tiempo- alucinó Angeal- y si nos han...

\- Calla, calla. Yo estuve despierto toda la noche y te juro que no nos hemos movido de aquí- explicó Sephiroth, con cara de sueño.

\- Ya dije que beber esa cosa era una mala idea- dijo Airun, observando como su compañero tenía la cara verde con puntos azules.

De esta forma, los tres se encaminaron hacia su destino, el Cráter del Norte; tomaron prestado una especie de coche del siglo pasado y se pusieron en marcha.

\- Iríamos más rápido andando- expuso la muchacha- ¡nos pasan los caracoles!

Los tres llevaban sentados en esa cosa como tres horas y no habían avanzado más de tres kilómetros.

\- ¿Podrías hacerlo mejor?- preguntó Angeal, pues era el que conducía- Pues ale, toma, ya puedes ir empezando- concluyó en un alarde de estupidez, pues era por todos sabido que dejar los mandos a la chica era sinónimo de estrellarse, seguro.

Ella ocupó el puesto de su compañero y haciendo uso de su materia y su ingenio, consiguió que aquel trasto fuera a doscientos por hora. Las rocas pasaban a su alrededor a cosa de tres por segundo.

\- ¿Quieres salir de la atmósfera o qué?- preguntó Sephiroth, haciéndose oír por encima del sonido del viento.

\- No- respondió Angeal- lo que quiere es matarnos- esquivaron otras rocas- porque eso es lo que pasará a este paso- Airun... cuidado...

* * *

\- ¿Estás seguro que era un SOS?- preguntó un joven pelirrojo desde la zona del piloto- Tseng dice que...

\- Me trae sin cuidado Tseng- respondió Lahion- estoy seguro que nos necesitan, así que... sigue pilotando ¡maldito Turk!

\- Airun da más miedo- intervino Zack desde atrás- tu no sabes dar orde...- alguien le agarró por detrás y le tapó la boca con una mano.

\- Oye Zack ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos?- le dijo Génesis al oído- no digas esas cosas y... menos con él delante- señaló al más joven con la cabeza y prosiguió- ¿recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?- Zack asintió- pues ya sabes.

Lahion había reunido y, a algunos secuestrado, en plena noche para robar uno de los helicópteros de Shinra, para ir en, supuesto, auxilio de sus compañeros que, según él, estaban en graves apuros.

Génesis había aceptado por el simple hecho de poder batirse contra poderosos enemigos, Zack porque lo habían dejado atrás y tenía intención de decirle unas cuantas cosas a Angeal y, en el caso de Reno, lo habían sacado de la cama y obligado a ser su piloto, ya que ninguno de los otros sabía pilotar uno de esos.

\- Reno ¿esta cosa no tiene para CD? Me aburro- dijo Lahion, sacando unos CDS de no se sabe donde.

\- Trae- indicó el aludido, poniendo el disco en la ranura. Segundos después, el aparato estaba sonando con las canciones de un grupo que ninguno reconoció.

* * *

Tras, en efecto estrellarse, y escapar de milagro de la explosión, el trío continuó su camino a pie. Subieron colinas empinadas y atravesaron un valle de géiseres de mako, llegaron a un punto donde era casi imposible continuar; un precipicio de varios kilómetros de ancho y una profundidad imposible se abría ante ellos. Pero lo peor es que sin querer habían llamado la atención de una treintena de monstruos, que les venían persiguiendo desde el valle de mako.

 _\- ¿Y por qué no los matamos? Había preguntado Angeal._

 _\- Si tu quieres no voy a detenerte- le respondió Sephiroth._

 _\- Creo que paso- el hombre cambió de idea al ver a veinte más unirse a la persecución._

\- Lo bueno es que no pueden volar- informó la muchacha al llegar al borde del precipicio.

\- Ni nosotros- explicó Angeal- ¿o tú si puedes?

\- Que Sephi decida- dijo Airun.

\- No nos queda otra que cruzar- decidió el aludido.

\- ¿COMO?- preguntaron los dos SOLDADOS a la vez- Dime como y te juro que lo hago- concluyó la chica con aprensión.

\- Airun, usa tu Materia y distrae a esos- ordenó Sephiroth señalando a los monstruos- yo me ocupo de cómo cruzar.

Dicho y hecho, la joven desenfundó su espada y encaró a los monstruos. Saltó sobre uno clavándole la espada a otro, luego repitió esto contra otro y otro más.

\- 5, 6, 7, 8... 10...- enumeró atacando a dos a la vez- 15, 16...

\- Airun- llamó Angeal, sujetando una cuerda, al borde del precipicio. Ella saltó y se agarró a su espalda y, usando uno de los géiseres de mako, situado justo debajo de ellos se impulsaron hacia delante.

\- No nos afectará, pero es un poco desagradable- dijo ella por lo bajo, a lo que su compañero asintió-

Se habían tenido que detener para que el motor no se recalentara y porque algunos tenían que ir al baño.

\- No veo un pimiento- dijo Zack, tropezándose con algo- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Yo- respondió Génesis, levantándose del suelo.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó Zack- no te vi...

El grupo había acampado en un claro, ya que llevaban todo el día de marcha y necesitaban descansar; y porque ya era de noche.

Se sentaron alrededor de una fogata y cenaron las provisiones de emergencia que tenían y algunos se fueron a dormir.

\- ¿Por qué voy en su busca?- se repetía una y otra vez Lahion.

\- Porque eres su amigo- respondió Génesis mirando hacia el cielo- ¡Hay muchas ¿verdad? Son preciosas...

A dos días y medio de distancia, los tres Soldados ya casi llegaban a su destino. Tras pasar el precipicio con las cuerdas habían seguido su camino y ya casi se encontraban en su destino final.

* * *

Amanecieron con las vistas del Cráter justo debajo de ellos. Angeal y Airun corrieron hacia el lugar muy contentos de haber podido llegar vivos a su destino.

\- Oye Sephi ¿y exactamente cual es nuestra misión?- preguntó Airun, cuando este se unió a ellos.

\- ... Esto... nosotros...

\- Sí, no habremos pasado todo esto para nada ¿no?- inquirió Angeal.

\- … Esto... nosotros...

\- ¿Qué?- los dos le miraron acusadoramente- ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO AHORA?

-... Esto... yo..

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- NO LO SÉ- gritó, girándose y alejándose de ellos- sólo me dijeron que viniéramos aquí, nada más- dijo, un poco más calmado. Se sentó sobre unas rocas y se quedó allí, sin moverse el resto del día y la noche.

Los dos compañeros se pasaron el día explorando el lugar.

\- Que le vamos a hacer- suspiró el hombre- ya se le pasará- estaban sentados junto a una improvisada tienda de campaña que habían montado entre los dos con palos y piedras.

\- Eso que hay en el cráter ¿es la Corriente Vital?- preguntó la muchacha mirando la cosa verde que había ante ellos.

\- Sí- respondió el otro no muy convencido- Aquí cayó esa cosa- explicó- mmmm, bueno... ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- No, por nada- respondió ella- ¿quieres algo de comer?- preguntó levantándose.

\- No- ella asintió y se alejó.

La noche era fresca. Los dos miembros de SOLDADO estaban intentando dormir en la casita improvisada. Tras un rato de haberse tumbado, Airun se levantó y salió de ella, intentando no despertar a su compañero; se dirigió hacia el gran abismo verde y se sentó muy cerca de él, con la mirada perdida. De pronto, unos ruidos muy cerca de ella, captaron su atención. Se levantó y se giró para ver que era.

\- Ahhhhhh...

* * *

Nada más amanecer, el grupo se puso en marcha. Remontaron vuelo y pusieron rumbo al maldito cráter ese.

\- Venga, venga, que pueden estar en peligro- apremió el joven Lahion, golpeando a Reno, para que despertara más.

\- Esta cosa no corre más- comentó Génesis, tapándose la cara con las manos para evitar que el joven lo pegara- anda, cálmate un poco ¿vale?

\- Nooooo…

\- ¡Tranquilo!- exclamó Zack, intentando evitar que Lahion ahogase a Genesis- Vale, Vale, ninguno tenemos la culpa de estar aquí parados, así que vamos a calmarnos y ha...

El chico soltó a su compañero, empujándolo hacia atrás: se sentó y hundió la cara en las manos.

Ya había suficiente tensión en el aire, así que cada uno ocupó su asiento y se ocupó de sus respectivas tareas: Genesis sacó su libro y se escondió en una esquina: Zack aprovechó para echarse la siesta; Lahion se puso a mirar por la ventana, preguntándose si sus amigos estarían bien, y Reno, armado con un café, de quien sabe donde, a pilotar.

\- Ya vamos chicos, esperad- decía el joven mentalmente.

* * *

Juajajajajaja...- Airun se retorcía en el suelo, aparentemente soñando con algo gracioso- y... y... y se cayó... juajajajajaja...

Los gritos despertaron a Angeal, que se golpeó en la cabeza con una de las paredes de la casa, cosas de moverse en sueños. Dio un brinco e, instintivamente empuñó su arma, buscando al invasor. Al percatarse que era la chica que dormía al otro lado de la cabaña el origen de aquel alboroto, se dejó caer al suelo de nuevo.

\- ¡Oh, Airun!- exclamó el hombre.

Se acercó y con cuidado, la zarandeó, para despertarla. Ella abrió los ojos y se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Al darse cuenta de que había despertado, le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- él la miró incrédulo- ¿Dónde están esas cosas de anoche?- él volvió a mirarla- eran muchas y... seguro que siguen por la zona.

\- ¿El qué?- preguntó el SOLDADO mirando por la puerta de la cabaña- ¿qué eran muchos?- ella lo miró, aún medio dormida- no te entiendo.

\- Unas criaturas muy feas. Me atacaron anoche, eran muchas, pero se marcharon... estoy segura de que volverán, hay que estar alerta- según terminó de hablar, el suelo comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, haciendo caer la cabaña encima de sus ocupantes, quienes pudieron escapar, casi ilesos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Angeal, saliendo de debajo de unos escombros, sujetando con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada; Airun hizo lo mismo con la suya.

\- Serán las cosas de anoche- respondió la joven- ¡YA VIENEN!-. exclamó, dando un salto para esquivar una bola de fuego que iba contra ellos- ¿Queréis fuego? Pues tomad- puso su materia en su espada y saltó, lanzando una llamarada que se amplificó cuando ella hizo girar su espada en el aire.

Angeal, por su lado, evitaba los disparos de unas criaturas muy feas, que parecían grifos, que los atacaban por todos lados. El SOLDADO atacó al que tenía más cerca, mientras esquivaba los ataques enemigos. Consiguió derribar a uno de ellos y lo golpeó, ya en tierra, pero no se dio cuenta de que uno se acercaba por detrás; al verlo, Airun lo derribó de un golpe.

\- Gracias- dijo el hombre desde el suelo, dando otro golpe al aire para alejar de él a otro de ellos. Lucharon durante un rato, cubriéndose el uno al otro.

Los enemigos ganaban terreno, pese a los intentos del equipo por impedirlo; les empujaban hacia el precipicio, golpeando con fuego, con zarpazos, mordiscos... que herían a los luchadores.

\- ¿Donde está Sephi?- preguntó la muchacha, agarrándose el brazo derecho, ya que un zarpazo le había herido el brazo.

\- No lo sé- respondió Angeal; el también estaba herido, pero sólo algunos arañazos y un coletazo en una pierna, que lo había derribado, limitando sus movimientos. Lo tenían muy crudo, pero aguantaban en la medida de lo posible, con la esperanza de que Sephiroth fuera en su ayuda.

Allí estaban espalda contra espalda, malheridos y agotados. Uno de los monstruos se dio cuenta y, aprovechando que los tenían rodeados, preparó un ataque de fuego, el definitivo, pero cuando iba a lanzarlo, algo se precipitó desde el aire y golpeó al vicho, impidiendo que el ataque alcanzara su objetivo; ese algo, le respondió con otra bola de fuego, que lo lanzó por los aires, cosa que el recién llegado aprovechó para clavarle la espada y partirlo por la mitad; acto seguido aterrizó junto a los heridos. Se levantó lentamente y los miró, atrapando al vuelo su espada, de color rojo, como su chaqueta..

\- ¿Estáis bien?- preguntó y sin esperar respuesta alguna, con un gran salto, lanzó otra llamarada a sus enemigos.

\- ¡Génesis!- exclamó Airun, aliviada de ver a su amigo allí. Pero Génesis no era el único aliado, un chico de cabello negro, vestido de SOLDADO de Segunda Clase, apareció, de la misma forma que Génesis, desde el aire, blandiendo el arma contra otro monstruo, que atacaba a Airun y Angeal.

\- ¡Zack!- exclamó, esta vez Angeal, quien se incorporó a duras penas y corrió junto a Zack. Airun se dirigió al lado de Genesis, con quien comenzó una campaña de fuego, protegiendo a Zack y Angeal, ya que este último no podía saltar.

Sobre ellos volaba un helicóptero de Shinra desde el que alguien disparaba, no con muy buena puntería. Este descendió un poco y Airun pudo ver a Lahion, con una pistola disparando a los monstruos y a Reno pilotando. Aprovechó este hecho para aterrizar sobre el aparato y lanzar una nueva ofensiva de fuego. No obstante vio a Génesis ser atacado por detrás y se lanzó hacia él.

\- ¡NOOOOO!- gritó este, cuando un monstruo interceptó a la chica, lanzándola hacia el abismo; lo apartó de una patada y alargó la mano hacia la de ella, pero aunque se rozaron, no pudo agarrarla y ella se precipitó al vacío. Él cayó al suelo, con un golpe seco, no malherido, pero no tubo fuerzas para levantarse. Un monstruo lo vio y se lanzó contra él, pero fue interceptado por Sephiroth, quien lo mató en el acto.

Entre Zack y Angeal se deshicieron de otros tantos, el resto huyó. Reno aterrizó y ambos se reunieron con el resto. Sephiroth se agachó junto a su compañero y dijo.

\- Está bien... sólo un poco... aturdido- se incorporó y miró al resto- ¿y Airun?- todos se miraron entre si. Zack señaló el agujero gigante.

\- ¡¿Ahí?!- exclamó Lahion- Por qué? ¿Y no lo impedisteis? ¿por qué?- agarró a Zack del cuello de su camiseta y lo zarandeó con brusquedad- ¿por qué...?

\- La empujaron- explicó Zack. Yo no pude hacer nada, pero vi a este acercarse a ella- señaló a Génesis- le vi intentar agarrar su mano pero...- intentó calmarlo, para que no la tomase con el hombre que yacía a sus pies, semii-inconsciente.

\- Hay que ir a buscarla- gritó Lahion, haciendo ademán de salir corriendo, pero Sephiroth lo detuvo- ¡SUÉLTAME! Airun está ahí...

\- No lo sabemos seguro- dijo el general- usa la cabeza; será mejor que antes nos ocupemos de los heridos- miró a Génesis y luego a Angeal, que se mantenía en pie con la ayuda de Zack y Reno- lo mejor será buscar desde el aire... - y sin decir nada más empujó al chico hacia Reno, quien lo ayudó a subir a bordo; Zack ayudó a Angeal y regresó a ayudar a Sephiroth.

Cuando, este se agachó junto a Genesis para subirlo a bordo, se dio cuenta de que tenía la cara húmeda, como si hubiera estado llorando. Entre él y Sephiroth lo subieron a bordo y, tras eso, Reno despegó.

Sobrevolaron la zona durante tres horas, pero no encontraron nada y, muy a su pesar, abandonaron la zona, dando por desaparecida a la muchacha.

Nota del autor

Como ya habrán notado, dos de los personajes son inventados por mí, no sé, lo hago mucho, siempre me meto a mi misma en mis historias y, quería probar en un fic en serio. Espero que os guste. Me cuesta mucho hacer finales así que siento si no es lo que esperaban; tengo ya unos cuantos capítulos terminados que, dependiendo de los reviews que reciba, publicaré más pronto o más tarde. Espero vuestros comentarios.

En este capítulo aparecen escenas en las que nuestros personajes aparecen en escenas absurdas y ridículas, no era esa mi intención real, pero espero que os gusten y os hagan reír. Y siento si no os gusta que un personaje original tenga tanto protagonismo, sé que eso no suele gustar mucho en esta página, pero… es una de mis mejores historias y… la quería compartir.

Ahora aclararé algunos términos:

Espatarrado: de cualquier manera.

Cantarle las cuarenta: echar la bronca a alguien.

Salir por piernas: salir corriendo.

Grifo: es una criatura mitológica parecida a los dragones.

Ya no me queda nada más que decir, así que hasta otra. Déjenme reviews por favor, que eso sube la moral.


	2. Fragmento 1 - Las Ruinas

Ya sé que este fanfic estubo subido hace ya mucho tiempo y q ue, por tanto, la gente que ya se lo leyo no me dejará reviews o me dirá "¿Por qué lo subes ahora?", pero…. en fin. Dejadme reviews sios apetece y disfrutadlo.

Esta esta la misión enn la que Airun y Zack se conocebn. No sabía muy bien donde colocar este fragmento, pero…. este es un buen lugar.

 **Disclaimers:** Ni Final Fantasy ni sus personajes, son de mi propiedad, pero esta historia es sólo mía, aunque aparezcan sucesos del juego y la película.

Tanto Airun como su amigo son de mi invención, aunque estén inspirados en personas reales; una servidora y su amigo Javier.

Final Fantasy VII – Un Deseo

Inur

Fragmento I

Lucha en el Abismo de la Desesperanza

Hace mucho tiempo, en unas ruinas, cerca de Midgar, un grupo de SOLDADO caminaba con paso decidido, usando las linternas para avanzar por un túnel oscuro; el compuesto por dos jóvenes SOLDADO, parecía estar buscando algo; iluminaban las paredes y el suelo con interés. Pese a ser una misión de reconocimiento, no querían fallar.

Era la gran oportunidad de Airun para ascender a Segunda Clase, por eso, tanto interés y atención mostraba a cada recoveco o roca extraña que encontrara, que la ayudara a encontrar cualquier indicio de su objetivo o pista que la ayudara a encontrar lo que buscaba. Era su gran ocasión para demostrar lo que podía hacer.

Gracias a esa misión, había conocido a Zack, un joven SOLDADO, un poco más joven que ella, con el que, muy pronto había entablado amistad; por eso, tras el derrumbe, los dos amigos habían decidido seguir juntos el camino.

Ahí estaban ellos, caminando a semi oscuras, ya que una de las linternas se había roto en el derrumbe; estaban solos, porque se habían separado de su superior, en el derrumbe y, ellos dos, habían decidido seguir a delante y buscar otra salida y, si acaso, el objeto que tenían que encontrar.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Zack- ¿eres mayor que yo, verdad? ¡¿Aún estás en Tercera Clase?!- habían acordado hablar, para no separarse.

\- 18- respondió la muchacha- y sí, hace poco que me alisté, así que... por ahora no tengo mucho interés, me lo tomaré con calma- explicó. Zack la miró en la oscuridad; lo único que veía era una sombra con linterna.

De pronto, la chica se detuvo en seco e hizo un gesto a Zack para que guardara silencio. el joven obedeció, mirando a su alrededor, con todos sus sentidos alerta.

\- ¿Lo oyes?- preguntó Airun en un susurro; Zack negó con la cabeza. Una corriente de aire frío lo golpeó en la espalda, sobresaltándolo.

\- AAAHHH- tropezó y cayó sobre Airun, quien lo agarró y tapó la boca al tiempo que apagaba la linterna. Se pegó a la pared, aún sin soltar a su compañero.

\- SSSHHH, no estamos solos- declaró en voz baja- no digas nada- se quedaron muy quietos, aguzando el oído; estuvieron un rato así, hasta que oyeron unos pasos muy cerca de ellos, pero no pudieron ver a nadie, a pesar de que sus ojos ya estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad.

De pronto, comenzó a oírse un sonido parecido a un rugido muy cerca de ellos y, dos luces rojas brillantes aparecieron frente a ellos. No se movieron ni respiraron, pero la cosa los miró fijamente, como diciendo "os veo".

Airun empezó a caminar de lado muy lentamente, llevando a Zack del brazo; pero, lo que supuso Airun que eran ojos, los siguieron.

\- Mierda- comenzaron a correr, cogidos de la mano para no separarse, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, hasta que encontraron un agugero y se escondieron allí.

\- Airun ¿qué pasa?- preguntó el chico, un poco sobresaltado por la reacción de la muchacha. Los ojos les siguieron, pero se quedaron en la entrada del túnel donde estaban ocultos Zack y Airun.

\- Puede que...- el animal los miró un segundo y emitió un rugido- No te muevas, se quitó la sudadera y se la mostró al animal, pero él no la miró, siguió el sonido- es lo que pensaba, no lo ve- hizo un movimiento con el brazo, esta vez si la miró.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- el chico estaba un poco confuso- ¿qué haces?- se había vuelto a poner su sudadera azul.

\- Visión térmica- fue su respuesta- reacciona al calor, por eso no vio mi camisa, porque no está caliente- explicó ella, encendiendo la linterna-

. ¿Qué es?- preguntó el chico, examinando al bicho. Se trataba de una especie de tortuga a dos patas, con garras y ojos brillantes; este era de un tono morado oscuro.

\- No lo sé- respondió ella, acariciando al animal- pero puede ayudarnos, seguro que conoce estas ruinas muy bien- sacó un pañuelo y se lo ató en una de las patas- se llamará... mmm... Besy- declaró.

\- Si puedes comunicarte con él... no tenemos tiempo de entrenarlo- dijo Zack- no es un perro, es un monstruo- se cruzó de brazos- en cualquier caso, tenemos que salir de aquí- sentenció- ¿Será de fiar?

\- Cierto, lo haré por el camino- dijo empezando a caminar; con un suspiro, Zack la siguió. Caminaron un rato en la oscuridad, mientras la chica intentaba enseñarle a Besy a atender por su nombre. De pronto oyeron un estruendo muy cerca de allí. Corrieron en aquella dirección un rato, hasta que se detuvieron.

\- ¡Besy!- la tortuga había salido huyendo- ¿qué le pasará?- continuaron caminando un rato más, pero sin llegar a ninguna parte.

Se detuvieron un rato para descansar; se sentaron junto a una pared, que parecía sólida.

\- ¿Estás bien Zack?- le pasó el brazo por los hombros- Llevas un rato muy callado ¿te pasa algo?

\- No- respondió él- no pasa nada. Oye ¿por qué quisiste, por qué te hiciste SOLDADO?- intentó parecer animado. Ella sonrió con malicia.

\- Porque los SOLDADO suelen estar muy musculosos, seguro que pillo un buen hombre- rió, intentando alegrar un poco a su amigo- He visto a algunos que no están mal- Zack la miró como si estuviera loca- Bueno, he visto a uno que...

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos. De improviso, un gran rugido se escuchó en el túnel; Zack, sobresaltado, se golpeó con la pared, pero aunque parecía sólida, se rompió, haciendo caer a los dos chicos a un agujero oscuro y muy profundo y... c _haf_ : tras una caída, los dos chicos cayeron al agua, o por lo menos, era algo líquido.

La muchacha se movió inquieta un momento; se sentía extraña, una sensación muy desagradable la recorría pero que, tras un rato, reemitió, para convertirse en una sensación cálida, un poco extraña, pero al fin y al cabo, no tan desagradable como la anterior.

Comprobó que podía moverse y, por raro que suene, respirar; tras unos momentos más, que usó para terminar de acostumbrarse a esa sensación, se dispuso a buscar a su compañero. Nadó un rato, sin saber donde estaba, hasta que vio a lo lejos al muchacho; nadó hasta él y, juntos, empezaron a buscar una salida.

Vieron, lo que parecía ser una abertura, así que se dirigieron a ella; pudieron salir de aquél líquido subiendo a otra caverna.

\- ¿ Qué era esa cosa?- preguntó Zack, cuando los dos hubieron salido. Estaban sentados en el suelo, intentando escurrir sus ropas.

De nuevo escucharon un rugido y, no uno, si no varios pares de ojos los rodearon. Se pusieron en guardia, pero entonces la chica se acordó de la visión térmica; puso cara de cabreo e intentó pensar un plan.

\- Airun, da la luz, no se ve nada- dijo Zack recordando la pérdida de sus mochilas durante la caída y se maldijo por su torpeza- no, nada ¿Entonces?- preguntó- ¿Son pacíficos o...? ¡ya veo que no!- empujó a uno que se había tirado sobre él, garras por delante.

Una media docena de esas cosas los estaban atacando con garras y ojos inyectados en sangre. Zack sacó su espada y propinó algunos mandobles.

\- ¡Es inútil!- gritó Airun- sus caparazones son muy fuertes y... con esa visión térmica... nos encontrarán por mucho que corramos.

-, Entonces ¿que sugieres?- preguntó Zack,- debemos ser la única fuente de calor en mucha distancia y por aquí no hay fuentes de calor, son unas ruinas- explicó.

\- Sólo queda abrirnos camino a la fuerza- propuso la muchacha- Zack, ataquemos a la vez a uno, quizás así podamos dañarlo- él asintió y sujetó su espada con fuerza. Se miraron en la oscuridad un momento y comenzaron su ataque.

Corrieron, cada uno en una dirección, propinando algunos golpes; trazaron, cada uno un medio círculo, hasta reencontrarse y, allí, golpearon a su enemigo, que ya no sabía que era que. Al juntarse, Airun agarró a Zack y lo lanzó contra su enemigo, quien salió disparado contra la pared, haciendo otro agujero y provocando que parte del techo se derrumbara. Los dos amigos salieron corriendo a toda leche, esquivando los escombros que caían a su alrededor; no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a otra sala, en la que se volvieron a quedar encerrados.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la muchacha, incorporándose y miraando a su alrededor- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Creo que sí, respondió el chico, imitando a su amiga- ¡Airun, mira!- Zack señaló una especie de mesa de piedra, con un objeto brillante encima- ¿Que es? Airun ¿no era eso lo que buscabas?

\- Sí- respondió ella, debe ser una materia y, por el color, debe de ser de fuego.

\- Pues... cojámosla- propuso el chico, dando unos pasos hacia ella. pero antes de poder cogerla, una luz inundó la sala, se abrió una trampilla en el suelo y sin poder evitarlo, Zack se precipitó al vacío, pero pudo agarrarse a una esquina, con lo que sólo quedó suspendido.

\- ¡Zack!- gritó la muchacha, sacando su espada, con la trampilla, se habían avierto huecos en las paredes y, más de esas cosas habían entrado en la sala. Se lanzaron contra ella, que no pudo más que recibir los golpes e intentar escapar de ellos como fuera.

Zack escuchaba la pelea aún colgado en aquella trampilla: intentó volver a subir, pero un zarpazo lo hizo caer a aquél líquido de nuevo y, esa sensación tan extraña lo recorrió, pero, con menos intensidad que la vez anterior; el chico no se paró a pensar el porqué era así, se impulsó y, una vez hubo tocado tierra firme, salió del agugero y arremetió contra la tortuga que atacaba a su compañera y, de un golpe, partió su coraza; esta se desplomó ante él.

\- No te muevas, yo me ocupo- dijo Zack, viendo que su amiga estaba herida.

\- Lo siento- susurró ella- Zack, yo puedo guiárte- dijo, desde su esquina.

\- ¿De qué hablas? No necesito guía para destruir a estas cosas—dijo Zack, muy seguro de si mismo.

\- Es un rompecabezas- explicó la chica- tienes que completarlo para sacar el tesoro. Yo te puedo guiar.

\- Me pilla un poco mal ahora- respondió el chico- hasta que no mate a estos vichos no podré.

\- Vendrán más, nuestra única oportunidad es escapar- explicó la chica- y... seguro que cuando quites la materia de allí, se abrirá una salida.

\- ¿Y no lo puedes hacer tu?

\- Ya quisiera, pero no puedo moverme- explicó, uno de los zarpazos la había herido la pierna derecha.

Zack golpeó a otro y se volvió para mirarla. Tenía un corte en la pierna, que le sangraba bastante.

\- «Debo hacer algo»-se dijo y, saltando el agujero se encaramó sobre los escalones de piedra de la mesa- Airun, dime que debo hacer.

\- ¿Ves esas esferas de la mesa? Pues hay que ponerlas en el lugar correcto- explicó; nientras hablaba, más tortugas se habían acercado a ella, pero no dijo nada sobre ello.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!- Zack se había dado la vuel¡´ta para mirarla y lo que vio no le gustó; iba a saltar para proteger a su compañera, cuando otra tortuga golpeó a la que molestaba a Airun; llevaba un pañuelo en una de sus patas- ¡Besy!

\- ¡Zack! ¡corre!- aún receloso, el chico se volvió hacia las esferas de la mesa- ¿Ves las esferas? Vale, coge la primera y ponla en el hueco de la derecha- Zack obedeció y colocó la esfera, acto seguido, un rayo de luz apareció cerca de Airun y la losa donde estaba sentada empezó a moverse, se elevó en el aire; visto lo visto y sabiendo que su amiga ya no corría peligro, se dispuso a seguir con su tarea.

Besy, por su parte, se había colocado en el borde de la trampilla y gruñía en señal de advertencia. Zack le dio las gracias mentalmente y prosiguió-

\- Coge la verde y ponla en la avertura que acaba de abrirse- Zack notó que se refería al hueco de la pared de enfrente, justo donde estaba antes su compañera- ¡Corre!- le hizo un gesto a Besy y saltó el agujero; estuvo a punto de caer, pero pudo agarrarse a la pata de Besy para darse impulso.

Colocó la esfera y la trampilla se cerró, haciendo que el chico suspirase, aliviado. Regresó a su sitio y miró las esferas, quedaban cinco.

\- Coge la amarilla y ponla donde estaba la anterior- un rayo de luz emergió de ella y dio en la pared, dibujando en ella, la forma de una puerta. Sin embargo, había un punto que ninguno de los dos había percibido; con la ausencia del abismo, nada separaba a Zack de los monstruos.

Se dio cuenta, cuando Besy lanzó un alarido y se desplomó en el suelo. Zack se giró y, dando un salto, golpeó a la tortuga, que quedó aturdida un momento. Entonces se le ocurrió un plan, extrajo la esfera de la pared, con lo que el agujero se reabrió y, aprovechando el estado aturdido de su enemigo, lo lanzó al vacío; quedaban dos tortugas más a parte de Besy, así que decidió librarse de todas antes de terminar de poner las esferas. Atacó a la que tenía más cerca, golpeándola en la cabeza, como a la otra, sin embargo esta reaccionó y asestó un golpe, que Besy detuvo y., con un rugido, empujó a la otra al abismo; para ello tubo que lanzarse detrás.

\- ¡Noooo!- con los ojos encendidos, el chico, golpeó a la que quedaba contra la pared y luego la golpeó en un punto del caparazón que parecía vulnerable; este se rompió y la tortuga salió corriendo y huyó por el hueco de la pared.

Luego, regresó al agujero y miró por él, pero no vio nada, estaba muy osscuro y, con gran pesar volvió a cerrar el susodicho.

\- La azul donde la anterior- indicó la muchacha, con voz débil; la losa volvió a su posición inicial; Zack corrió a ver a su amiga, se quitó un pañuelo que llevaba y le vendó la herida como pudo.

\- ¡Zack!- exclamó Airun con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Pero si era tu amuleto de la suerte! ¡Te lo dio tu madre! ¿por qué lo haces entonces?

\- Prefiero salvar a una amiga- respondió el chico- Ya sólo quedan tres ¿no¿ terminaré eso de una vez- volvió a la mesa y miró las esferas.

\- La tercera, debes ponerla en uno de los huecos de la pared- indicó la chica.

\- Hay dos ¿en cual?

\- No lo sé, prueba los dos- respondió ella.

Los miró un rato y se decidió por la derecha; la puso, pero no pasó nada; la puso en la izquierda, pero pasó lo mismo,

\- Será que hay que poner las dos para que pase algo- puso una en cada lado, pero al no pasar nada, las cambió de sitio; entonces se abrió una tercera abertura en la puerta; entonces unas líneas de luz, recorrieron la mesa de piedra, liberando la última esfera. Zack la puso en su lugar y, el suelo empezó a temblar y, un altar se alzó ante ellos.

Allí vieron una gran y brillante materia roja que Zack cogió de inmediato; al hacerlo, una luz muy intensa empezó a inundar la estancia¡la puerta se había abierto! Salieron a la luz del sol y se dejaron caer en el suelo, agotados.

Se quedaron allí un buen rato, sin moverse. De pronto la chica empezó a reirse a carcajadas. Zack la miró sin comprender, pero pronto se contagió y los dos rieron un rato.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó el chico, mirando el cielo, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

\- No sé- confesó- por todo lo que ha pasado, supongo.

\- No es como para reir- respondió Zack- pudimos morir-.

\- Por eso, estamos vivos ¿no? Es para reír- rió de nuevo y Zack la imitó- Oye, después de esto, lo único que queda es ¿quieres que seamos amigos?- él asintió y pusieron los dedos en señal de "prometido". Se otro rato en silencio.

\- ¡EEEHHHH!- una figura se acercó a ellos; se trataba de un SOLDADO de Primera Clase, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules- Encontramos vuestras cosas abandonadas en las ruinas ¿os encontráis bien? ¡ es increíble. Un par de niños haan logrado lo que no ha logrado ni un escuadrón entero!- exclamó- ¿quiénes sois?

\- Zack y Airun- respondió la chica. El hombre sonrió-

\- Vaya ¡Sois increíbles chicos!. Os llevaré a la ciudad- dijo el mayor, mostrándoles un vehículo- los ayudó a montar y empezó a conducir- por cierto, soy Angeal- se presentó.

\- Increíble!- Exclamó Tseng- un par de críos... Airun y Zack ¿eh? ¡¿SOLDADOS de Tercera Clase?! ¡no! ya no, desde ahora mismo, no...- mientras hablaba, el Turk caminaba por la habitación; gesticulaba nervioso, mientras seguía caminando delante de Sephiroth, quien lo miraba, impasible.

\- Entiendo- dijo el general, tras un rato- y, creo que es una buena idea ascenderlos, tienen grandes cualidades para ser SOLDADO; yo mismo me ocuparé de Airun y sé quien puede ocuparse de Zack- entrecerró sus ojos verdes, con malicia- es...

Los dos amigos se encontraban sentados,un poco apartados de la ciudad, mirando el atardecer, sentados sobre unas rocas planas.

\- ¿Crees que nos habrán ascendido?- preguntó Zack, recostándose sobre la roca- Es decir, ¿crees que...?- Dudó un momento y concluyó- Bueno, ¿qué te apetece cenar? Como amigos sólo- aclaró, un poco nervioso, pero ella sonrió.

\- Seguro- respondió la chica- Se lo oí decir antes a Angeal; les hemos gustado-explicó, haciendo girar en su mano la brillante materia roja que Zack había sacado de las ruinas y que, posteriormente le había regalado, pues nadie se había acordado de pedírsela- No te preocupes, ya lo sé, a demás, le tengo echado el ojo a otro- rió.

\- ¿Estás segura? Y ¿a quién?- se incorporó y la miró con suspicacia- Ya sé, ¿es ese de Primera Clase..?- la chica le agarró por eel cuello de la camisa y lo miró fijamente- ¡Lo sabía!

\- Sí, lo estoy y... como lo cuentes,...- lo soltó- no lo haré, no cuento los secretos de mis amigos así como así- hizo la seña de promesa con el dedo y ella rió.

\- ¿Amigos?- él asintió- Vale, amigos pues- lo imitó; así pues, Airun se quedó la materia y a cambio le dio un amuleto que había hecho con una piedra brillante que había encontrado en uno de sus viajes- «¿Lahion, donde estás?»

He corregido el capítulo anterior y he cambiado algunas cosas, lo digo por los que ya hayan leído el capítulo, que lo sepan.

Puede que me haya pasado un poco con el protagonismo de Airun, tampoco quiero dejar de lado a los personajes originales, entiendo que esto es un fic de FFVII y que si leen esto, es por leer sobre ellos y no sobre una tía que se cree la reina del mundo etc; intentaré dar un poco más de papel a los personajes de FFVII a partir de ahora. Bueno, de todas formas, quiero saber que opináis vosotros sobre este tema, haré lo que digan los fans.

¿Quienes han jugado al Final Fantasy X? seguro que la parte de las esferas os suena; espero haberla representado bien, es que esa parte es muy visual y, claro. bueno, como no se especifica o, por lo menos yo no la sé, la misión en la que Zack asciendem, pues es esta, jejeje. Espero que haya quedado claro porque a Sephiroth le da por llevarse a Airun a las misiones con él. .

Aclaraciones

Se debe entender que la última frase de Airun, no la dice en voz alta, si no que la dice para sus adentros-

Ahora, responderé a los reviews. No lo he hecho antes, así que a ver como me sale jejejeje.

Respuesta a revviews:

Tamborilero: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic ya veo que te ha gustado, si no, no hubieras dejado un comentario tan positivo jejeje, gracias por explicarme lo de las materias, algo ya sabía pero bueno, te agradezco el detalle. Espero que siga gustándote el fic y las estupideces que subo a la página. Un beso y hasta otra.

PD: por cierto he cambiado alguna cosilla del capítulo anterior, he introducido alguna descripción y he cambiado ligeramente las fechas de cuando Airun entra a SOLDADO... pero la historia es la misma; te aconsejo que le eches un vistazo, pero tu mismo.

Ahora sí que sí, hasta pronto.

Ayumi Warui; Gracias por tus consejos, voy a intentar hacerte, en la medida de lo posible, caso. Lo de las descripciones, pues he reescrito un pelín el cap 1, añadiendo algunas descripciones. También lo de mi personaje, puede que me centre demasiado en ella, voy a intentar no hacerlo tanto, y puede que sea un poco ¿Cómo dijiste, arrogante? Pues, es posible; lo de 2ª clase, pues... sí, me he pasado un poco, pero Zack lo hizo en un mes, creo, a demás, lo de los SOLDIER de Primera Clase, ya ves que a Sephi y Genesis los conoce por casualidad y a Angeal, porque es el mentor de Zack y a Zack si lo conoce.

Nota de la Autora:

Bueno, ya lo he dicho todo antes. Espero que os haya gustado y dejadd review.


End file.
